Leg rests are well known in chair-related arts as it is common for an individual using a chair to desire to prop his or her feet in a raised position for comfort and relaxation purposes. By raising a user's legs, he or she can effectively redistribute weight while seated, thereby relieving stress, and often times pain, at various locations of his or her body. Raising one's legs is one method of relieving lower back pain.